Forbidden Love upon the Black Pearl
by necromancer26k3
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it’s too late?
1. Tortuga Nightlife

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (() nor will I ever ((().don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 1: Tortuga Nightlife  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered through the streets of Tortuga, trying his best to avoid the drunken brawls that were occurring everywhere. He was in a good mood, his last "expedition" having been quite successful, and he was granting his crew a few days off to eat, drink, and be merry. Of course, he would be doing mostly the second, which was why he was heading for his favorite local tavern. The thought of rum brought a smile to his tanned face, and he began to hum softly. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Charlotte Billings was completely lost. In Tortuga, nonetheless! She was furious with herself for losing her way in these foul streets. But she was even more livid with her father for coming out of retirement to help in the manhunt for the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Rumour had it that Sparrow was in Tortuga, and so her father, John Billings, one of the most famous pirate hunters of the day, had dragged her along with him to this disgusting hellhole. Angrily she stamped her foot.  
  
She was so caught up in her fury that she did not notice the hungry stares cast her way be the drunks on the streetside. They gazed appreciatively at her long blonde hair, which was beginning to work its way out of its perfect coif, and her form-fitting forest green gown.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand grab her, but before she could scream another clamped a strong-smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. Then everything went black.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself in a dark alley, gagged and restrained by several filthy men, who were all grinning ferally at her. She could smell the alcohol on their breath, as they pulled her roughly to her feet.  
  
"'Ello, poppit!"  
  
Charlotte snarled and tried to break free, but the men were too strong.  
  
"Lookee 'ere, boys, looks like we've caught ourselves a reg'lar 'lil wildcat!"  
  
The men sniggered, as if at some private joke.  
  
"Well, boys, let's show the little tigress a good time, eh?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack was just outside the door of the tavern when he heard a feminine scream coming from nearby. It was certainly not one of pleasure. Seeing as he was in a good mood, he decided to investigate. He quickly located the source of the cry - a dark alley behind the tavern - and drew both pistols. Five men were surrounding a petite girl, while a sixth held a small lamp. Her gown was lying on the ground in a ragged heap next to her, and she was standing wide-eyed as her shift was sliced down the front by a dagger. Her face was beginning to bruise under the swollen cuts and blood. Another dagger at her throat stopped her from moving, although she had worked her gag partially loose.  
  
Jack shot four of the men in quick succession, though not fatally. The other two dashed away in terror, dropping the lamp, which flickered, but did not go out. As he sheathed his pistols, Jack spoke.  
  
"So, love, have ye got a name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Charlotte answered defiantly.  
  
"I just saved your life, love, don't ya think I deserve a bit o' gratitude?"  
  
"No, I don't think that at all! Why, you are probably just going to finish what those filthy scoundrels started!"  
  
Jack faked a wounded look. "Now, love, why would ye say a thing like that?"  
  
"Well, by the looks of you, you're a pirate. And raping helpless women is one of your favorite activities, according to my father." She was beginning to feel rather woozy.  
  
"No, I won't be rapin' ye. I'm not as cruel an' 'eartless as some of me.comrades. Now, I'll be askin' ya again, love, what's yer name?"  
  
Feeling for some strange reason that she could trust this man, even though she could barely make out his face, she replied, "Charlotte Billings, and yourself? I should like to know the name of my rescuer."  
  
Before Jack could answer, she began to wobble and sway. He grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her, but she slumped against him. She was unconscious. Jack sighed in frustration.  
  
'Well, Captain Sparrow, ye'd best be takin the lass back to the Pearl and havin AnnaMaria patch 'er up. Doesn't look like ye'll be getting' any rum tonight!"  
  
He heaved another sigh and picked her up. Luckily, she was slight and not a heavy burden, and he carried her back to the Pearl and layed her in his bed, knowing it was the most comfortable one on the ship.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
End of Chapter 1!! Please R&R, I'll try to respond to some in the next chapter! 


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte Billings nor will I ever *sob*.don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 2: Rude Awakening  
  
Several days later, Charlotte awoke in a soft featherbed. For a moment she thought she was at home, until she felt the strange rocking sensation beneath her. It made her slightly queasy. Her face felt like it had been stomped on. She opened her swollen eyes, expecting to see a ceiling of some sort.  
  
Instead, she found herself staring into the most entrancing, liquid brown eyes she had ever seen. She sat up with a start, almost smacking the forehead of the face the eyes were in.  
  
"Where am I?! Who are you?! What am I doing here?! And why does my face hurt?!?!" she croaked vehemently.  
  
"Woah, slow down, love! In response ta yer first question, yer aboard the Black Pearl. Me name's Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Charlotte's eyes widened in terror at the mention of his name. She had been so frightened by her father's stories of him that she had had nightmares for weeks. Now it seemed that she was living them.  
  
"Why're ye lookin' all scared now, love? I didn't think I smelled THAT bad!"  
  
"Y-y-yo-you're J-jack Sparrow?" She had thought he would be much older, and uglier. Perhaps her father's information on his appearance was slightly off..but she was certain that this "good pirate" act was just that.an act! Charlotte had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her right there and to laugh about it afterwards. She felt a nagging sensation in the back of her brain - something about this man was familiar! A little bewildered, she pondered it for a moment.  
  
Seeing her confused look, Jack asked, "Somethin wrong?"  
  
The voice! "Your voice! Was it you who saved me last night?"  
  
Jack's mouth turned up into a small grin, revealing several gold teeth.  
  
"Yes, love, the one and only! And yes, though it was more four nights ago." He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. Then he snapped back to reality. "Well, I'll be leavin' ye ta git some rest now, savvy?"  
  
Charlotte nodded.  
  
"Good. Sleep good, love!" And with that, Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered out of the room. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sorry, that one was kinda short, but be ready for cool stuff in the next chapter!! R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!! Oh and thank you to the 2 of you who did review my first chapter, I'm glad you like my idea! ( and here's the next chapter, just like u asked! Lol  
  
CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!! lol 


	3. Storm before the storm

OH NO!!! I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO DESCRIBE CHARLOTTE! Ok here it is: *5'4" (assuming jack is 5'11"), waist-length blonde hair (think Calleigh Duquesne in CSI:Miami), 25 years old (jack LOOKS about 30 to me lol), medium blue eyes, that in some light look green, willowy but not stick- thin, graceful.If I think of more I will add in later chapters lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte Billings nor will I ever *sob*.don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 3:  
  
When Charlotte awoke again, it was to a sharp rapping on her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
A slight African-American man about her age stepped in, carrying a tray of fruit, bread, cheese, and a small flagon of wine. He set the tray down on a table next to the bed before propping her up into a sitting position with pillows. Feeling much better after her rest, Charlotte grabbed the tray and began eating as quickly as possible, without being sloppy. In between bites, she spoke.  
  
"Thank you, sir!"  
  
She barely even glanced at the man, who had seated himself in a chair beside the bed.  
  
With a highly amused expression on his face, the man spoke.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry.me name's Annamaria LeBasque. (a/n: I felt like I had to give Annamaria a last name.so I stole it from the French painter, Henri Lebasque! Teehee)  
  
Charlotte looked up in horror, a delicate hand over her now O-shaped mouth.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miss LeBasque! I'm afraid I didn't look at you very closely when you entered! However did you come to be enslaved on a pirate ship?"  
  
"Oh, t'ain't a problem! I ain't no slave, neither. I'm 'one of the boys,' they don't think o' me like no woman! After all, I'm second mate." Annamaria chuckled. "If they did, they'd find themselves wit a broken nose, prob'ly some teeth missin' too. But call me Annamaria."  
  
"You mean you're a pirate?!"  
  
"Of course! Ain't ya never seen a woman pirate before?"  
  
"Well, no.I haven't ever seen a pirate of any sort before, for that matter." She shuddered. "Pirates are a most foul people.how can you take orders from one? Even if you are one! And Jack Sparrow nonetheless! Why, he is the most cruel and heartless of them all!"  
  
Annamaria's formerly amused visage had turned cold.  
  
"Where did ye hear that?"  
  
"Why, from my father, of course!"  
  
"And pray tell, who be yer father?" Annamaria ground out sarcastically.  
  
"Sir Jonathan Billings, though his friends knew him as John," Charlotte stated with a proud note in her voice.  
  
"And where would this John Billings be now?"  
  
"In Tortuga, hunting for Captain Jack Sparrow!" As soon as she said the words, she knew she had said too much. "I mean.back at home in Port Royal!"  
  
"Right. Well, it looks like yer done wit that tray, I'll take it back to the kitchens fer ye."  
  
"Th-thank you, Miss LeBasque."  
  
Annamaria didn't bother to correct her.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Jack, we need to leave port. Immediately."  
  
"Now, why would that be, Annamaria, love?"  
  
"Because that.that.GIRL in your room is Charlotte Billings!"  
  
"Do ye have a problem wit 'er name, Anna?" Jack grinned. Annamaria slapped him hard. "Ouch. Don't suppose I deserved that one, either."  
  
"O' course ye did, ye mangy cur! Now listen to me!!!!"  
  
"Right." She raised her hand. "Right, I'm list'nen! No need ta slap me again!"  
  
Annamaria sighed. "Does the name 'Billings' mean nothin' to ye, Jack? No? Well try this on for size! She's the daughter of John Billings." Jack's eyes widened. "Right, I see ye recognize THAT one! And 'e's in Tortuga. Lookin' for YOU. So now do ye see why we've got to get our arses outta 'ere?"  
  
Jack nodded, a grim look on his face. "Tell the crew to hoist the sails and raise anchor. We need to set sail as soon as possible."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, not exactly what I planned for that chapter, but I think it turned out well! What do ye think, ye mangy cur? Come on, press that lil button there wit yer filthy paws! Ye know ye want to! 


	4. La furia de la mujer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte Billings nor will I ever *sob*.don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
a/n: la furia de la mujer means "fury of the woman" in Spanish, if'n ya didn't know!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 4: La furia de la mujer  
  
Three hours later, the Pearl had set sail and they were several leagues from Tortuga. Charlotte, busy pondering the sudden change in attitude of Annamaria, had not bothered to glance out the porthole and notice that the ship was moving. She was horrified when, as she got up to stretch and test her legs, she glanced out the window - and saw water rushing by!  
  
Furious, Charlotte rushed up on deck, heedless of her skimpy attire in one of Jack's old shirts and a pair of his breeches, both much too large. She marched over to Jack, slapped him twice across the face, and stood, glaring at him. She stopped glaring for a moment to hike up her breeches, and then resumed the glare.  
  
"Oww!" Jack touched his face, which now bore the imprint of Charlotte's palm, gingerly. "I've been getting' a lot o' that lately!"  
  
"And for good reason, too, Mister Sparrow! I DEMAND that you return me to Tortuga immediately!"  
  
"Oh, and just why should I do that, love?"  
  
"Because.because.I don't want to be on this stupid boat!!!"  
  
Jack winced. "She's a ship, love, and she ain't stupid. And we ain't goin' back to Tortuga jus' ta drop ye off! If ye want, we could leave ye at that lil' island over there. . ." Jack pointed to a tiny island a few hundred yards off starboard. It was completely covered in sand, with no trees, plants, or other signs of life. Charlotte paled.  
  
"N-n-no, that won't be necessary!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, love, it looks like ye'll be on this 'ere 'boat' for a while, might as well make yerself useful! Do ye know how to cook and sew?"  
  
"Yes," Charlotte replied warily.  
  
"Good! Then ye can go down to the galley right now an' fix us up a supper. When yer done with that, ye can get all the men to give ye their clothes that need a-fixin', and ye can patch 'em up!"  
  
"I will do no such thing! I did not come aboard this boat-"  
  
"Ship-"  
  
"SHIP- by choice, and therefore I have no obligation to assist you or your crew!" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"On the contr'ry, love, ye've got a huge debt to this crew! They saved yer life, the least ye could do to repay 'em is fix em some good meals and patch their clothes!"  
  
"Fine!" She yanked up her breeches impatiently, and began to stomp away.  
  
"Oh, one more thing, love."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"Whatever ye say, love. Anyways, ye might want to see Annamaria about some clothes. Those. . ." he looked her up and down, "look a bit big on ye."  
  
"Anything else I should do while I'm at it, Master Sparrow?" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his braided beard. "Nope! Not tha' I kin think o' at the moment, love!"  
  
"Ugh! Men!" Charlotte stomped off to the other side of the ship, where Annamaria was climbing like a monkey in the rigging. "Annamaria!" she called. Quickly, she scampered down from the rigging and landed before Charlotte, looking a bit windblown.  
  
"What did ye want, Charlotte?"  
  
"Jack said you might have some clothes I could borrow. . .as you can see, his are quite large on me." To emphasize her point she hauled the breeches up again. As if to taunt her, they immediately sagged back down.  
  
Annamaria laughed, and motioned to Charlotte to follow her. Together, they found some clothes that fit, and Charlotte was left in the galley to cook dinner. On their way through the ship's corridors, she had met several of the crew, finding them to be quite pleasant, if somewhat ragged and uncouth. Her first day of work had begun.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So tell me what you think so far? SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER(S) WOULD BE VERY WELCOME!!! And to those of you who reviewed, a thousand thank-you's and hugs! *hug* lol.and any grammar mistakes or whatever..don't blame me hey I'm only 13! Yeesh! Lol 


	5. Jack's Bane

Some ppl asked when before/after the movie this takes place. . .I don't know! It doesn't really matter, cuz I don't think I'm gonna be mentioning the movie events in this story. If I do, I'll be sure to mention it in the header - see, there IS a reason to read these things! lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte Billings, Captain Hawkings. . .and any other ones who aren't in the movie, nor will I ever *sob*.don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 4: Jack's Bane  
  
Several weeks later, the crew was feeling much more fit and lively with some good food in them. Their clothes were looking a huge amount less ragged, and Charlotte felt a strange sense of pride. PRIDE?! She shouldn't be helping pirates! She began to argue with herself in her head.  
  
'Why am I helping pirates? Why do I care how their food tastes or their clothing looks? And why on earth did I pay special attention to Jack - Captain Sparrow's clothes? Because he's the captain, of course! So what? Well, the captain should be an example for the rest of the crew. Do you really believe that? These are PIRATES for God's sake! Admit it, you just wanted his clothes to look nice. What? Where did that come from? I don't care how his clothes look! Yes you do. All right, maybe I do care, just a little. . .But I was just trying to be nice, I mean he did give me a nice cabin all to myself!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by shouts up on deck and the sound of gunfire. Jumping out of her chair, she rushed on deck. There was a large ship 25 yards to port; it was flying the Union Jack. They had come to rescue her! Charlotte felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, but she didn't know if they were of joy or apprehension. 'Do I really want to leave?' Abandoning that thought, she decided to find out what was going on.  
  
"Jack? JACK! Where are you?"  
  
She scanned the ship, and saw him through the confusion and chaos. He was standing near the rail, shooting his pistols at the redcoats and shouting orders to his crew. She dashed over to him, squinting through the smoke.  
  
"Jack! What's going on?"  
  
"It's the Avenger, love, the pride of the Royal Navy," Jack responded grimly. (a/n: I didn't feel write using the Dauntless, so I made a new ship :-D)  
  
"But what do they want?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"You mean they're going to board the Pearl?  
  
"They've got us outgunned and outmanned -"  
  
"We're doomed, then! They wouldn't be firing at us if they knew I was on here-"  
  
"I never said we were doomed, love! Captain Jack Sparrow's still go' a few tricks up 'is sleeve, if'n they try to board the Pearl. And anyways, since ye seem so eager to find out wha' they want, ye won't have to wait too long. I'm sure they'll be usin' one of those bullhorn things to announce their intentions pre'y soon."  
  
Jack was proved right before Charlotte could respond.  
  
"THIS IS CAPTAIN HAWKINGS, ABOARD THE H.M.S. AVENGER. WE DEMAND THAT YOU SURRENDER ONE 'JACK SPARROW,' (here jack winced and muttered, "Captain Jack Sparrow!") WHO IS WANTED FOR NUMEROUS CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN. WE ALSO DEMAND THAT YOU SURRENDER YOUR SHIP AND ALL ITS CREW, WHO WILL BE TRIED FOR PIRACY. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, WE WILL BE FORCED TO BOARD YOUR SHIP AND TAKE IT BY FORCE. AGAIN - YOU WILL SURRENDER JACK SPARROW, OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."  
  
"Like 'ell we will! FIRE!!!" shouted Jack.  
  
He turned away and went to help his crew.  
  
"Bloody Royal Navy," he muttered sullenly. Suddenly he paused, and cocked an eyebrow, as if waiting for something.  
  
"I SAID, FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
The cannons boomed, and he surveyed the damage to the Avenger. Several large holes had been ripped in her side and sails, and she was taking on water. There were several fires on deck. 'Damn my crew has good aim!' She turned away, and began to sail as her crew made repairs. She was not a threat. . .for now.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! CLIFFHANGER ENDING!! (sorta) BOOM! Meep! Lol ok R&R!!!!!!!!!! come on!!!! And would someone plz explain to me wut a Mary Sue is?? PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* *begs* 


	6. New Island

Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately! I've made this chapter extra-long to make my peeps happy lol  
  
Thank you SOOOOO much to all of my reviewers, and to those who told me what a Mary-Sue is, although all of u said different things..lol I'm gonna ask one more favor of ye: can ye tell me what "RN" means? *is stupid* *grin* lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Charlotte Billings, Captain Hawkings. . .and any other ones who aren't in the movie, nor will I ever *sob*.don't sue (  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction of ANY sort.please R&R, but don't flame!!! *hopes she won't have to wear flame-retardant suit*  
  
Summary: Charlotte, daughter of a famous pirate hunter, finds herself rescued by CJS and aboard his ship. Can she get over her preconceived notions of pirates and her feelings for Jack before it's too late?  
  
".." Denotes speech, '..' Denotes thought  
  
A/N: the last chapter was a bit short, this one should be very long to make up for it ( *has lots of ideas for it* lol  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 6: New Island  
  
Jack had been lucky so far in his 'dealings' with the Royal Navy, but now it appeared that his luck wouldn't hold out much longer. The Avenger had returned several days later, completely repaired and with seven smaller warships in tow. The fleet drew up alongside the Pearl.  
  
"THIS IS CAPTAIN JAMES HAWKINGS, ABOARD THE AVENGER. MISTER SPARROW - YOU WILL NOTICE THAT WE NOW OUTGUN YOU. SURRENDER YOURSELF AND YOUR VESSEL IMMEDIATELY, OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU. I REPEAT: SURRENDER, AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED."  
  
Even Jack knew the odds were not good. Eight heavily-armed ships against one? They didn't stand a chance. He glanced over at Charlotte. She had slumped to the deck, her eyes wide and her face white as a sheet.  
  
"Whatsa matter, love, ye look like ye've seen a ghost," Jack asked gently.  
  
Charlotte opened her mouth to reply, but just then three of the enemy ships opened fire. Most of the cannonballs missed their mark, hitting railings and sails, but one hit the main mast. Jack watched as it cracked and groaned, and swung to one side. The crew scattered, but Jack stayed put. He hadn't seen it begin to fall - right towards him! (a/n: if u cant figure this out, the mast leaned away from Jack while he was watching, then when he looked away it began to fall the OTHER way, right towards him, but he wasn't watching so he didn't know.)  
  
Charlotte, now standing, saw what was happening. She grabbed Jack and yanked him aside, but she tripped, dragging him down along with her. A spar came crashing into his chest with a crack. He swore under his breath while attempting to get up.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!"  
  
Suddenly, the Pearl lurched with the force of a direct cannonball hit. Everyone on deck struggled to keep their balance, but Jack and Charlotte went crashing through the rail - there was a large hole from an earlier cannon barrage. SPLASH! They hit the water.  
  
Several seconds later, he surfaced, spluttering and spitting out briny water. Jack grabbed a floating piece of wood and hauled the disoriented Charlotte onto it. He looked up, opening his mouth to call for help. The words stuck in his throat.  
  
His beloved Pearl was swarming with Redcoats! (a/n: when I was writing this, I typed rednecks here! Lol! I'm so stupid :-P) As he watched, his crew was rounded up and sent belowdecks. He tapped Charlotte's shoulder.  
  
"Wait 'ere, love. I'm goin' ta free me crew."  
  
"Wha-," Charlotte coughed up more water. "Jack, you are not going back on that ship! You'll be killed!"  
  
"Me crew's saved me before, now it's me turn to return the favor. I'm going."  
  
"Jack. Listen to me! If you go up on that ship, there is no doubt the soldiers will see you, and either kill you or lock you away by yourself. What good are you to the crew then? You won't have any chance of freeing them!"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Charlotte sighed.  
  
"Jack, you know I'm right."  
  
"Fine. We'll. . .sail over ta that island (he pointed to the left, where there was, in fact, a small island.) and. . .ah. . .do something." He grinned winningly at Charlotte.  
  
"Right. Well, start swimming, Captain Sparrow! We have leagues to go before we sleep!" (a/n: I know that poem wasn't around then, but too bad! Lol)  
  
They kicked off, using the piece of wood to keep their weary, soaked bodies afloat.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As morning arrived, Jack and Charlotte peeled their salt-encrusted heads from the log to see where they were. A current had carried them closer to the island, but they were still several leagues off. Charlotte's head dropped back to the wood in despair. The sun was already beginning to beat down fiercely.  
  
"Looks like we've still got some swimming to do, love!"  
  
With that, he began to kick his legs. Charlotte tried halfheartedly for a time, but she could barely move.  
  
"The sun. . .so dizzy. . ." she mumbled. Then she fainted.  
  
"Women," Jack muttered, "Always faintin'. Or slappin' innocent men."  
  
As the day wore on, he continued to kick. The makeshift raft was moving at an inexorably slow pace, although the island did look much closer. He could just make out a sandy beach and tall trees shading part of it. Then the world began to swim.  
  
'Sun. . .hot. . .rum. . .ow. . .me chest hurts. . .a little. . .nap never hurt. . .anyone. . .' With that thought, he laid his head down on the log and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When he awoke, Jack found himself on a sandy beach. His face felt cool. He inhaled deeply, then roared at the searing pain in his nose and ribs.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!"  
  
His cry awoke the exhausted Charlotte.  
  
"What happened?" she croaked, her mouth stuck together, lips parched.  
  
Still trying to blow water out of his nose, he replied, "We got knocked off the Pearl, we grabbed a piece o' floatin wood, an' we sailed. . .er. . .swam ta this island."  
  
"You silly oaf, I meant why did you curse?"  
  
"Oh. . .right. I inhaled some water, and I think I bruised me ribs when that spar fell on me."  
  
"Bruised? I'll bet you did more than that. Let me see."  
  
Reluctantly, Jack removed his stiff, crusty shirt, wincing at the pain. A large purple bruise covered much of his right side. His eyes widened as she gently probed the wound.  
  
"Ow, stop it love, tha' 'urts!"  
  
"At least one of your ribs is broken, though not dangerously. They'll hurt for a while. Hand me that shirt."  
  
Jack passed it to her. She ripped it into strips and bound his torso with them, rather tightly.  
  
"Couldn' ye loosen 'em just a bit, love? It 'urts like 'ell!"  
  
"Can't take the pain? Try wearing a corset!"  
  
(a/n: ok, ok I semi-stole the quote.no one REALLY cares, right? Lol)  
  
He grunted in response. "Do ye have any rum stashed 'round here?"  
  
"Now Mister Sparrow, you know we need fresh water, not rum. And since you are incapacitated, I'll go find some. Savvy?"  
  
He glanced up in surprise. "Savvy."  
  
Charlotte set off into the balmy woods, searching for a stream or spring.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She returned a few minutes later, soaking wet, but with no water. Jack was guzzling rum under a huge palm tree, looking very relaxed. He looked her up and down quizzically as she approached him.  
  
"Where's the water?"  
  
She began to ring out her shirt and britches.  
  
"Right here. You conveniently forgot to bring containers with us on this little voyage, so I made do. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. . .but with yer clothes, love?"  
  
Just then, Charlotte noticed the large bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, where did you get that. . .beverage?!" Charlotte shrieked irately.  
  
"Er. . .I remembered I'd hidden a bit away on every island the Pearl sailed near, in case of just such an occasion as this!" He tried to look innocent.  
  
"A bit? How much, exactly, is 'a bit?'"  
  
"Eh, 'bout a hundred bottles. Not much."  
  
"Not much?!?! Give me that!"  
  
She grabbed Jack's bottle away, emptied it, and stormed off to fill it at the stream she had found, leaving Jack, flabbergasted, to sit under his tree and mourn the wasting of good rum.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They were growing weary of this place, and no ship had happened by to rescue them. A diet of water and the occasional fruit was not enough, so Jack and Charlotte decided the set off into the jungle. They traveled for several days in the murky depths of the jungle, enduring the oppressive humidity and jeering calls of native monkeys, before trouble struck. It was nighttime, and the travelers had just settled down to sleep, listening to the strange birdcalls.  
  
Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, several dozen forms slid soundlessly into the small clearing where Jack and Charlotte lay, unaware. They swiftly trussed up their captives, binding their wrists with strong vines and gagging them before they had time to react.  
  
They were made to march several miles in the inky jungle, tripping over roots and undergrowth along the way. They were exhausted by the time their destination was revealed - a large clearing, with a huge bonfire in the middle, surrounded by strangely dressed people, many dancing, playing foreign instruments, or singing.  
  
The leader of the "hunting party" spoke for a moment, and everyone paused to listen. When he finished, they cheered loudly and looked at the captives hungrily. Then a wizened old man approached them, numerous necklaces and earrings jangling together. He leaned heavily on a gnarled staff.  
  
"Chèmaka le mårse sleaü bímeko-shalim?" He had a windy, uncertain voice.  
  
Jack and Charlotte glanced at each other, then back at the man.  
  
He repeated himself. A long pause ensued. Finally, Jack spoke up.  
  
"Me name's Jack Sparrow," he said, pointing to himself and then Charlotte, "and this is Charlotte Billings.  
  
"Chok Zbarrew êm Jirlothe Bellongs?" He questioned.  
  
Jack nodded. "Close enough"  
  
Unexpectedly, a bizarre smirk spread across his face, revealing missing and rotted teeth. Straightening his back slightly, he turned and shouted to his people, this time in a much clearer and stronger voice.  
  
"Skelmã mechan lassa rarömezla!" At this, the crowd roared with excitement. One young man stepped forward, however, and raised his spear.  
  
"Beno skelmã ekos?" At this, the old man, who Jack and Charlotte assumed was the leader, turned to them and spoke.  
  
"Biene skelmã ekis?"  
  
On a whim, Jack nodded. The natives roared with laughter.  
  
"Jack, I don't think you should have nodded."  
  
"Aye, love, I figured as much."  
  
A group of natives came to them, and led them out of the clearing. Holding them at spearpoint, they were forced to walk a short distance into the woods, where they were locked in a sturdy cage of sapling trunks.  
  
'Great, just great.' They both thought.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
YAY CHAPTER 6 IS DONE!!! I planned to do some more in it, but it was just TOO long! It'll definitely happen in chapter 7, please R&R to make me happy! Thanks! ( 


End file.
